Connector assemblies are currently known and used. Connector assemblies connect terminal ends of a cable or an electrical wire together so as to supply an electric signal from a source to a component. Connector assemblies include a male housing configured to be seated within a female housing.
Some connector assemblies include a lever configured to guide the male housing into the female housing and lock the male housing to the female housing. However, the actuation of the lever causes the male housing to approach the female housing at an angle. Thus, the connection between terminal ends of a cable may be compromised by the misalignment of one terminal end of a cable with respect to another terminal end of a cable.
Accordingly, it remains desirable to have a connector assembly, wherein the male housing unit is seated within the female housing unit at an angle, configured to guide the approach of one terminal end of a cable to the other terminal end of a cable along a common axis so as to help prevent the terminal ends of the cables from being misaligned.